Happy Christmas
by Jaquelyne
Summary: The dreaded Yule Ball is back. Can friends make plans to go to the ball and stay friends? Who knows when a fluff writer tries to have fun with her favoite ship.


Written for the SIYE Christmas Challenge 

A/N:  I own nothing.  If I did, then I would be trying to write book six.  Ugh!  But I would at least make sure that there was plenty H/G action in the book!  

Also… not going to be fluffy, just your average raging teenage hormones. Might be a little OCC with the characters.   I blame Lord Dreadnault. 

Sometime in October during Harry's sixth year 

"Gin!" Harry Potter screamed running down the transfiguration corridor. "Ginny stop!"  

Ginny Weasley stopped turning around to find out what Harry wanted.  "Yes Harry?"  

It was the end of the day and Ginny had just left a double transfiguration class with McGonagall.  She was tired, looking forward to dinner and hoped that the Quidditch captain wasn't channeling Oliver Wood again.  

Harry stood in front of her catching his breath after running all the way from the potions dungeon. "I wanted to ask you a question." 

 Professor Dumbledore had decided to make their lives a living hell and throw another Yule Ball.  Most of the students were planning on staying due to the war, so the staff wanted them to have a little fun during the holiday. 

Ginny shrugged. "Ok, what is it?" 

"You know the Yule Ball?" Harry asked expectantly.  

She rolled her eyes.  _Here it comes; Harry wants me to help him ask out some girl._   Ginny thought to herself.  _I really don't have time for this. _"Yeah, it was announced this morning." 

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go as friends.  I have already had two girls ask me since it was announced."  His emerald eyes twinkled looking at her. "And I know that you have had a couple guys ask you.  So, I was thinking that instead of having to deal with it all, we could go together." 

Of all the questions he could ask, this was not the one that she expected.  It had promise.  She would be going to the ball with a friend.  "Ok.  I like that idea.  No pressure and we still have fun." 

Harry exhaled. "Thanks Gin.  You are a lifesaver. Want to head to supper?" 

"Sounds wonderful, I'm starving!"  

The two friends walked off to the Great Hall chatting about their day and the next Quidditch practice.  

_Christmas Night ~ The Yule Ball _

"Ginny, I think that Harry and you had the right idea." Suki Chan said as the fifth year girls dressed in their dorm for the party.  

Gin was sitting on her bed closing the clasps on the stockings to her garter belt.  "Yes, it makes it a lot easier. We didn't have to worry about impressing each other or being overly nervous about tonight."  

Suki had loaned Ginny a dress that was too big for her, but perfect for the fit Quidditch chaser.  The girl was a transfer student from Hong Kong and brought many of the Chinese fashions with her.   Suki's father was working for the Ministry of Magic as an ambassador from China.  

The dress that Ginny was wearing was a black ankle length traditional Chinese style.  Chinese fireball dragons in gold and red were embroidered all over it.  She was instantly drawn to it since her brother Charlie had told her stories of working at the reserve.  The dress was modest, but it did have a high slit on both sides. She also had a black silk wrap around her shoulders. Gin finished off the outfit with a pair of black stilettos.  

Suki had taken care of Ginny's hair and make up.  Her long red hair was swept up in black chopsticks that were adorned with little matching dragons on the ends. Gin's eyes were tastefully lined with kohl and a light gold was brushed over the lids.  The overall effect brought out the gold flecks in her eyes.  

"You look fabulous." Hermione stated as Ginny walked into the sixth year dorm.  "Too bad that you are only going with a friend."  

Hermione and Ron had talked about this arrangement that Harry and Ginny had made.  They believe that the pair was actually hiding feelings for each other, but their friends denied it anytime they were asked.  Ron had finally agreed that at least his best friend and sister would be together, thus making it easier for him to keep an eye on his sister.  

"Thank you.  You look wonderful Hermione." Ginny gushed at her friend.  "Ron will be floored when he sees you." 

"You think?" The older girl seemed unsure of herself.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hermione.  Ron will not know what to do with himself. Ready to go downstairs?" 

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.  The two girls walked down the girl's dorm stairs to their waiting dates.  

Harry was standing by the fireplace with Ron talking when the girls entered the common room.  His first sight of his date was one of surprise.  He had figured that Ginny would wear some basic dress robes, not some muggle dress that hugged every curve.  The dress draped seductively over her rock hard thighs from hours of sitting on a broom at Quidditch practice.  

Harry would be the first to admit that Ginny was an attractive girl, but the woman that stood before him was positively drool worthy. Harry's hand instinctively went to his collar to loosen it.  He thought back to when the idea of going as friends came to him and wondered what was he thinking.  Here Harry was taking the best-dressed witch to the ball.  Dumbledore might be a little off, but Harry was glad the old man decided to hold the party.  

He crossed the common room ignoring his best friend to meet his lovely lady for the evening.  

"Ginny... you look positively smashing.  Are you sure you want to waste a dress like that on me?" A lopsided grin passed on Harry's handsome face.  

Ginny gave an admiring gaze at Harry.  He was wearing blood red dress robes with gold trim.  The cloak framed his shoulders broadened from hours of playing Quidditch.  Harry's hair was messy as usual but always-looked right on him.  The new glasses he had purchased over the summer holidays were rimless.  

The thought crossed her mind that his grin should be registered as a lethal weapon. "I guess that the captain of the house team deserves to have a sexy girl like me on his arm."  She smirked.  "Shall we?" 

Harry offered her his arm. "We shall my lady."  

Ginny took his arm and they walked out of the portrait hole together.   They walked down to the great hall chatting about the new developments of Ron and Hermione's relationship and of course Quidditch. 

Harry noticed the admiring looks from guys at the young lady on his arm.  He was suddenly proud to call her his date for the evening.  It didn't bother him until they reached the Entrance Hall.  

Draco Malfoy noticed the couple as they descended down the main staircase.  The littlest Weasel sure looked quite fit in that dress she was wearing.  Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss her only because of Ginny's last name.  She was a pureblood after all.  

"Well, Miss Weasley has surely grown up.  What are you doing here with Potter?  Couldn't find a real man for the evening?" Draco drawled.  

Ginny looked at the boy before her. "No, Malfoy, unlike you I didn't have to threaten anyone to be my date.  Harry and I are here as friends." 

"Well, if I had known that you needed a real date, then I should have asked. It's only the gentlemanly thing to do." 

Ginny could feel Harry tense at Malfoy's comments.  "Sorry, Draco dear, I don't believe that anyone has ever accused you of being a gentleman." A smirk crawled across her lips.  

Draco's smile turned to a frown quickly.  "When you get tired of scar head, you know where to find me." 

She leaned over and pecked Harry's cheek.  "Malfoy that will be a cold day in hell." Ginny began to walk off dragging Harry with her.  

Harry loved the bravado she showed dealing with Malfoy.  It had been a slight turn on for him.  There was something different about her tonight, maybe it was the dress.  Harry would be the first to admit that part of what had attracted him to Cho was her exotic beauty.  The way that Ginny looked tonight was even more exotic than Cho had ever looked.  Maybe all these months of thinking about her as a friend could have been better served.  

A large dance floor had already been cleared in the middle of the room and the smaller dinner tables surrounded it.  The entertainment for the evening was the Weird Sisters.  Harry had been looking forward to seeing them live again.  He hoped that he would enjoy this ball more than the last one that he attended.  

Ginny and Harry stood in the door of the hall looking at the decorations.  They waited till Ron and Hermione caught up with them before entering the Great Hall.  The four friends walked in together looking for a table.  Neville and Luna motioned the group over to where they had been saving seats for them.  

The Great Hall looked magnificent. It was decorated with twelve huge Christmas trees, tiny pixies that flew around the hall scattering their magical dust over the crowd, and magical mistletoe that glided over to unsuspecting couples. The plant had already caught Ron and Hermione.  Ron leaned down and placed a small kiss on Hermione's lips, which caused her to blush the same color as Harry's robes.  

Harry stood behind Ginny's chair holding it out for her.  She sat down flashing him with a sexy grin.  He returned it with a feral grin of his own. 

_Yes, a very interesting evening_. Harry thought to himself. 

The group talked during dinner.  Ron and Hermione kept making those doe eyes at each other.  Luna and Neville were talking about something from the Quibbler.  Harry and Gin talked about a new strategy for the chasers.  

Dumbledore surveyed the tables before standing up. "I would like to open the dance floor.  Our Head boy and girl along with the prefects will start off the first dance."  

There was a general shuffling around the room as the prefects of the four houses headed to the dance floor.  Ron and Hermione were already on their way when Ginny turned to Harry. 

"Come on then."  She stood up beside her chair.  

Harry had forgotten that Ginny was a prefect.  _It could be worse,_ he thought to himself; _you could have to dance with Millicent Bulstrode._  He held out his hand to the fifth year Gryffindor prefect and led her to the dance floor.  

The Weird Sisters began to play a slow song to start.  The couples around the floor pulled their partner to them and began to dance.  Harry placed a hand on Ginny's waist and took her right hand in his.  Ginny laid her hand on his shoulder and they moved tentatively across the floor.  

_I could get used to this._  They thought at the same moment.  

Harry pulled her a little tighter to his body and Ginny laid her head on his shoulder.  Just as they both became comfortable in their movements together, the song ended.  

Someone tapped Ginny's shoulder.  She turned to see Zach Smith standing there. "Mind if I cut in?"  

Harry didn't like this at all.  He wanted to dance with Ginny and didn't want to share.  

Ginny looked up at Harry for a moment seeing the different thoughts cross his mind, but the fact of the matter was that they were there as friends, nothing else. 

"Harry, mind if I dance with a fellow DA member?" She asked sweetly. 

_Bloody Hell!  No! I want to keep you here!  I don't want to share you with anyone much less Smith! _

But those were not the words that spilled from his mouth. "Sure.  I'll go and get us something to drink. Enjoy your dance."  He walked off to the refreshment table. 

Harry stood by the drinks watching her dance.  _How did I get myself in this mess?_ _Oh, I remember, because you had to be a thick git and ask her to go as friends. _

It seemed like the perfect plan three months ago.  There would be no pressure and no expectations.  Boy had he had been wrong.  This wouldn't have happened if Ginny hadn't come down the stairs looking like a goddess.  

_Damn her!_

Ginny wasn't enjoying her dance with Zach.  She would much rather be dancing with a certain Quidditch captain. 

_Why did he have to get that set of robes?_  She thought to herself. _He has no idea what he is doing to me tonight.  I am so over Harry Potter! _

Another thought passed through her brain.  _If you are so over Harry, then why did you cuddle up to him on the dance floor? _

_'…'_

_Oh, no answer then.  Just admit it Virginia, you find Harry quite dishy.  _Damn those voices in her head.  She hated it when they were right.  

When the song ended, Ginny excused herself from Zachary walking over to where Harry was holding out a glass of punch to her.  She took a long drink of the fruity beverage.  

"Thank you.  I was so thirsty."  Gin smiled up at him.  

_She really needs to stop using that big grin on me.  It's un-nerving.   _He thought quietly as his body betrayed him. 

"You're welcome."  He noticed that they were standing pretty close together.  "I need some fresh air, care to join me?"  Harry held his arm out to her.  

She sat her glass back down and slid her hand unto the crook of his arm.  "Sounds lovely."  

The pair walked out of the Great Hall heading through the large down to the lake.  Most of the romantic couples were in the rose garden, hiding behind the hedges of enchanted flowers.  Harry and Gin had spent many hours talking at the lake since the beginning of term.  So, they wandered down to their spot in the world.  

Harry cast a quick warming charm around them since Ginny was only wearing that light wrap.  He led her to the edge of the lake.  Harry turned to her and spoke. "You know something, of all the girls at the ball tonight, you have to be the most beautiful." 

Ginny blushed faintly at the comment. "Thank you Mr. Potter.  You look quite handsome tonight yourself."  

Emerald green eyes met chocolate brown when Harry looked down at her.  An overwhelming need to kiss Ginny's soft red lips bubbled to the surface.  He gathered all of his Gryffindor courage and placed his lips tentatively over hers. 

At first Gin's eyes were wide open but as he kept his lips over hers she slid her arms up his shoulders.  Her lips suckled his bottom lip as she returned the kiss.  

Harry's arms wrapped around Ginny's slim waist pulling her flush against his body.  He opened his mouth beginning to allow his tongue to penetrate her lips.  She opened her mouth and Harry touched his tongue to hers softly.  

They broke apart when the need for air became apparent.  

Harry spoke reverently "Oh…" 

"My…" Ginny gasped when Harry interrupted her.  

He finished their statement.  "God!" 

They stood in awe for a moment before launching themselves at the other.  This time none of the tentative hesitation was there.  The kiss was full on and passionate.  They drank from each other touching that deep well of hormones.  

Harry was the first to break away.  "Gin… we have to stop.  I don't think I can take much more."  

She panted trying to catch her breath.  "You're right. That was bloody brilliant!" 

"Maybe we should head in." He looked down at the woman before him who had just kissed him senseless. "But you're right, it was brilliant." 

Ginny nodded in agreement.  She wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked back up to the castle.  Her thoughts were running through her mind faster than she could catch them. 

Harry placed his arm around her shoulders.  He couldn't imagine what possessed him to kiss her, but Harry was glad that he did.  He wanted to do that a few more times, quite a few more.  

They walked together up the hill. Ginny and Harry were quiet thinking about what had just happened.  Their friendship had evolved over the last year to become very good friends; some might even say best friends.  The pair reached the Great Hall walking over to where the others were sitting. 

Before they could sit down, one of those offending magical mistletoes stopped above them.  Harry and Ginny looked up at it.  

Harry raised his eyebrow at her.  "Miss Weasley, I believe that _Fate_ is trying to tell us something." 

"You might be correct Mr. Potter."  She stated before leaning toward him.  

This kiss was not as hungry or devouring as the ones by the lake were, but it was tender and gentle.  When they broke apart, the pair heard their table cat calling.  

Ginny broke their eye contact for a moment before looking back and _sinking into his eyes_.  Those beautiful, expressive emerald eyes that had captured her from the first moment she saw them in King's Cross Station six years before.  

Harry broke into a grin before leaning to her ear and asking her to dance again.  When she accepted, he led her out to the dance floor as a slow song started back up.  

"Happy Christmas Gin." Harry kissed her softly on the lips.  

"Happy Christmas Harry." Ginny wound her hands in his hair.  


End file.
